Various prosthetic devices have been proposed to repair and reinforce anatomical defects, such as tissue and muscle wall hernias. For example, ventral and inguinal hernias are commonly repaired using a sheet of biocompatible fabric, such as a knitted polypropylene mesh (BARD MESH). The fabric is typically sutured, stapled or otherwise provisionally anchored in place over, under or within the defect. Tissue integration with the fabric, such as by tissue ingrowth into and/or along the fabric, eventually completes the repair.